


Under the Mistletoe

by chibi_nightowl



Series: Stray and the Red Hood [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Language, M/M, Sexual Content, Stray!Tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:57:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8876899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_nightowl/pseuds/chibi_nightowl
Summary: A Christmas side-story for Stray Cat Strut.*****“You okay?" Tim asked.No. I’m not, but goddamn it I’m gonna be. And if it takes having to come here on fucking Christmas, I’m going to do it. “No, but there is one thing I want to do,” Jason muttered.“And what’s that?"“Come here on Christmas Day and punch Bruce in the face for being a dick, then get drunk on Alfie’s eggnog."





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to, but the epilogue of Stray Cat Strut wouldn't stop nagging me. So here's what really happened on Christmas at Wayne Manor. Rating is probably more of a high T than an M at this point, but you never know with these two.
> 
> Warning: Please read Stray Cat Strut first unless you really don't mind spoilers for the main story.

 

Tim watched Jason warily. The other man was curled up in Tim’s usual spot in the armchair, hands wrapped around an oversized coffee mug filled with a hot cider spiced tea he’d picked up last month at the start of the holiday season. There was a pensive look on Jason’s face, which he knew came from the phone call that just ended when Tim came in the front door of his apartment.

The look could mean a number of things. Over the last few months, Tim had gotten rather well versed in reading Jason’s expressions, but this one, combined with his body language, told Tim the call had been either Alfred or Bruce. The men were the only ones capable of making Jason look like a defenseless little boy instead of the big bad Red Hood. _And here I was looking forward to a more interesting start to my winter vacation._

Setting his messenger bag down and taking off his heavy jacket and winter boots, Tim went to the kitchen to pour his own drink. Jason’s teas were growing on him and he was glad to see there was still some left in the electric kettle on the stove. _He’s in a headspace. Gotta give him a few minutes to process whatever it is they talked about._ It had only been a couple of weeks since Jason and Bruce had their reunion and while it had been rough, it went better than anyone expected, despite the blow up at the end. They hadn’t seen each other at all since, but there were a couple of phone calls, all made by Bruce, which surprised Tim immensely given what he knew of the man.

Taking a seat on the sofa, Tim carefully juggled the mug while pulling the soft afghan Holly made for him down around himself. It was cold outside and while it was comfortable in his apartment, Tim never overlooked a good excuse to curl up in comfort. A long ago lesson learned from Selina, which the young Stray had thought ridiculous at the time, but enjoyed now as an adult.

The movement broke Jason out of his daze. “Hey, pussy cat,” he said in a tired voice. “How was your last day?”

Tim could tell the interested look on his face was forced. He shrugged. “As well as could be expected. No worries whatsoever about my exam.”

“That’s my cat.”

Taking a sip of his tea, Tim waited. _He’ll get to it in a moment. I know he will._

Jason took a sip of his tea as well, but, if anything, curled up tighter in the chair. _That’s not a good sign._

It wasn’t long. “I just got off the phone with Bruce.”

Tim nodded slowly. “How’d that go?”

Jason sighed. “He asked if we would come to the Manor for Christmas.”

Tim choked on his tea and started coughing hard. _That was not what I was expecting._ Catching his breath, he choked out, “And what did you say?”

A small smile had appeared on Jason’s face while Tim was coughing. “That I’d talk it over with you first. You okay there?”

“I will be in a minute.” Tim waved a hand nonchalantly and gave a final cough. “I wasn’t expecting that. I mean, I knew there was no chance in hell that we’d do Thanksgiving with your family, but I didn’t think we’d get an invite to Christmas this year.”

Jason nodded slowly in agreement. “I know. I get the feeling this is all Bruce too. Alfie wouldn’t have asked. Not yet, anyways.”

The visits with Jason’s family members were always carefully monitored and always done individually at Tim’s brownstone. The only time there had been more than one was a video game night that involved Stephanie and Damian. It went well enough, considering everyone’s competitive natures. Tim made sure it was a simple game to play too as Jason still wasn’t all that great at games involving more than two or three commands at a time on the controller. But a holiday at the Manor was a whole other story. Everyone would be there and Jason had yet to go back there at all.

The possibility of a trigger occurring and causing Jason to have a meltdown was a very real concern. The first time that happened after they killed the Joker, Jason disappeared into the Bowery for a few days before finally coming home almost dead on his feet and sleeping for about 20 hours straight. Tim thought he was going to lose his mind, he’d been so worried and so afraid he’d caused the man to run away. _I know that’s not the case now, but it’s still something he does when things get to be too much._

“What do you want to do?” Tim asked carefully. “It’s your decision and I’ll support you in whatever you decide.”

Jason took a sip from his mug and reached over to set it down on the end table between the armchair and the sofa. He uncurled from his previous position as well, stretching out his long legs. Tim watched his muscles ripple under the sleep pants he still wore. He beckoned to Tim. “I don’t want to think about it right now,” he said with a lazy grin. “We had plans for this afternoon and Bruce fucking Wayne isn’t going to change a damn thing.”

Sensing the change in Jason’s attitude, Tim took a final sip of his tea and set it aside as well. He gracefully slid off the sofa and took the few steps to stand between Jason’s spread legs. The afghan hung from Tim like a cape. “We do have plans,” he purred. “Now the big question is, how long will it take you to undress me and still keep me warm? It’s cold outside.”

Jason’s eyes widened at the almost command. He loved it when Tim pulled a Stray attitude with him. “Don’t worry, pussy cat,” he said as he reached out to undo Tim’s belt. “I’ll warm you up real fast.”

*****

Jason stood in front of the stove finishing dinner. Earlier in the morning before he crashed from his night out as Red Hood, he’d taken out the crockpot and tossed together a simple stew to cook while he slept and Tim was taking his last final. He tasted it and added a bit more seasoning to it before giving it a few good stirs and putting the lid back on.

Cooking was a good distraction from his thoughts. Sex was even better, but Tim was taking a well-earned nap after their little interlude in the armchair. _Damn that cat is flexible._ They’d planned to spend the rest of the day and night doing nothing but movies, video games, and sex once Tim wrapped up his last exam for the year. Jason had learned that while Tim may make light of his schooling, he really was serious about it and accepted nothing less than an A.

_And here he is next semester picking up some psychology classes because of me. For me. The information on PTSD that Babs sent him really lit a fire under his ass on the topic. Gotta admit, it’s something I wouldn’t mind learning more about either. Maybe I can get Tim to make me a good ID that would at least past muster at the community college level and take some classes of my own._

He rinsed out the electric kettle and put some fresh water in it to start a new pot of tea. He’d teased Tim when he came home with the contraption last month, but quickly learned to love it. _Home…when I came back to Gotham, I never thought in a million years that home would be with my pussy cat. Christ, how does he put up with all my shit? I’m a walking basket case with more triggers than the Mad Hatter has hats._

Jason ignored the little voice in the back of his head that said it was because Tim loved him. He wasn’t ready to go there. Not yet. _But I can admit, at least to myself, that I don’t think I can live without him. He’s given me so much and all I can do is dick around in his kitchen to make sure he eats something healthy._

When the kettle was ready, he put some more of the spiced cider tea in the diffuser and set the timer. Going to the fridge where he kept his grocery list, he added some more of the tea to the list. Anytime he found a tea Tim liked, he made a point to buy more of it, to be kept here and at the brownstone. It amused Jason when he found out just how easily Tim went back and forth between his two homes. During the winter, Tim told him he usually stayed at the brownstone more as he didn’t go out as Stray during the colder months, not since losing his spleen. He’d caught pneumonia that first winter and almost died. After that, Stray went into a self-imposed exile from December through February, but never quite taking himself fully out of the game.

_It makes perfect sense that he’s more careful about going out in the winter, but goddamn did I want to strangle him when he went out during that cold snap at the beginning of the month to yell at Bruce about our first meeting being at the Manor. I’m glad he did, but he shouldn’t have done that. Not for me._

And that led him full circle back to the thoughts he’d been trying to avoid since the earlier phone call from Bruce. _Christmas at Wayne Manor. Fuck, but I think I’d rather break into Arkham again and see who else I can take out. But still…the Manor always looked amazing at Christmas and that’s something I’d like to share with Tim. He’d appreciate the time and effort Alfie puts into decorating and good god, the food he makes. Plus, I’m old enough now for the good eggnog I wasn’t supposed to try when I was a kid._

Jason chuckled at the memory, of him sneaking into the kitchen one night while benched with a sprained wrist and finishing up most of the pitcher of what he thought was regular eggnog, but was actually the spiked stuff Alfred had made for himself and Bruce for after patrol. It was so good, but his young body, unaccustomed as it was to alcohol, paid for it the next morning. _I was so fucking sick, Alfie and Bruce thought I had the flu until Alfie found the empty pitcher._

Some of the best memories he had of life at Wayne Manor were during the Christmas holiday. But was he ready to go back when everyone was going to be there and the sight of Bruce still made his fingers itch to pull the trigger of a gun or throw a knife at the man? _No, not yet. But Christmas is still a week away and there is one thing I can do to start and see how things go. It’s a baby step, but damn is it an important one._

Mind made up, Jason grabbed his phone from the kitchen counter and dialed a number. After a few rings, an accented voice answered. “Good afternoon, Master Jason. How are you today?”

“Hey, Alfred. I’m good. I got a question for ya…is that invite to afternoon tea still open?”

***** 

The next afternoon, Tim drove up the long winding gravel road that made up the driveway of Wayne Manor. Next to him, Jason was sitting stretched out in the front feet and apprehensively eyeing the building that was growing larger and larger as they approached. _I’m still not sure this is a good idea, but he wants to try. Compared to what it could be, afternoon tea with Alfred sounds like a safe step at least._

When Tim had woken up from his nap the previous evening, Jason told him his idea while they were eating dinner. He’d been amazed when Jason waxed poetic over his memories of Wayne Manor at Christmas and was touched that the man wanted to share that with him. _I get why he wants to, but I still think it’s too soon for him to be here. But it’s supposed to be just Alfred today, maybe Damian. Bruce and Dick are at work and Stephanie doesn’t live here anymore. Man, I wish Babs were here though. If all goes well and Jason wants to do Christmas here next week, I’m going to insist she be here too. Maybe I can convince Selina to come and keep Bruce distracted._

Finally pulling up in front of the Manor’s large front entrance, Tim placed the car in park and turned off the engine. Next to him, the only movement Jason made was to turn his head towards the steps leading up to the front door. He waited patiently for a few minutes before the chill creeping in from the outside made him speak up. “You ready?” he asked quietly. _I can’t even imagine what he’s feeling right now._

Jason took a deep shuddering breath, in through his mouth and out through his nose in what Tim knew was the start to a breathing exercise he used when trying to keep calm. After a few breaths that grew progressively steadier, Jason slowly nodded and unbuckled his seatbelt.

Tim did the same and opened his door. _If the past is any indication, he’s going to follow my lead until he feels he can do it himself._

Jason did the same, stood up, and closed the door behind him. He never once took his eyes off the doors.

As Tim came around the front of the car, one of said doors opened and Alfred appeared at the top of the wide, shallow steps leading the few feet up to the door. “Good afternoon, Master Jason. Master Timothy. Please come in, it’s bitterly cold out here.”

At the subtle reminder of the cold, it was like a switch flipped in Jason and he looked over at Tim standing there in his heavy winter jacket, hat, and light scarf wrapped over the bottom of his face. Tim knew he looked ridiculous, but the cold burned his lungs in a way it never had before since his bout with pneumonia. _Better safe than sorry. At least I finally have a use for those Burberry scarves Selina likes to give me in the winter. They’re gorgeous, but they don’t really fit my style unless I want to look like an upscale hipster. I could probably fit right in to one of their ads; I think this coat came from them too. Selina had fun last year._

Jason was wearing what Tim considered to be much more comfortable clothing and what he used to wear himself during the winter; jeans, boots, sweater, and a lined red flannel jacket. They were quite the mismatched pair, which made Tim smirk beneath his scarf where Jason couldn’t see it.

The man reached out and grabbed Tim’s arm, drawing him up the steps to the Manor. At the top of the steps, Alfred gave Jason a hug, which Jason eagerly returned after letting go of Tim. “Hey Alfie,” he said quietly. _Good, he’s speaking again._

“It’s good to see you, my boy,” Alfred replied. “Thank you for coming.” He nodded at Tim as he released Jason from the hug and turned to walk back into the Manor.

The two young men followed and in the warm foyer, Alfred took their jackets and Tim’s scarf and hung them up. “What a beautiful pattern on this scarf, Master Timothy. The colors suit you very well.”

“Thanks, Alfred. Selina said the blue picked up my eyes.”

“It certainly does,” Alfred agreed. “If you would follow me please.”

Taking a few steps further into the Manor, Tim’s eyes widened as he took in the grand entrance hall. The scent of fresh pine and cinnamon ghosted through the air. Gently twinkling white lights were wrapped into the pine garland that graced the banisters of the double staircase that went up into different wings of the Manor on either side of the large hallway that disappeared further into the recesses of the massive structure. Fresh pine boughs hung over the doorway as well and Tim spied small red holly berries creating a bright pop of color amongst the dark green branches.

It was simple, yet tastefully done, just as Jason described. And if what he remembered still held true, then there was much more to come.

Tim hung back a bit as Jason followed Alfred down the center hallway. He’d been to Wayne Manor once as a child with his parents for a children’s charity event if he remembered correctly. He had been lead down this very same hallway, carefully holding on to his mother’s hand as she and his father chatted with another businessman. The event wasn’t memorable in Tim’s opinion, but the fact that he was in the home of the Batman was and he took great pains to watch Bruce Wayne as best he could that night. Dick wasn’t present and it was still a few months before Bruce would adopt Jason, but the young Tim thought it was one of the best nights of his life.

 _And now here I am as an adult skulking along behind and scoping out the precious works of art hanging on these walls. I wonder what stories these pieces have behind them?_ It had long been a source of amusement for Selina that her protégé preferred paintings to all things shiny. But she understood why when Tim told her it was one of the few times his mother would tell him stories, even if it were just the story of how the piece came to be in her hands rather than who painted it and what was going on in the picture. It was from his mother that Tim learned about the black market for fine art and that sometimes the pieces she brought home would only be with them temporarily before they’d be sent to their rightful owners. Returning a stolen painting was something Janet Drake took great pride in being able to do and was a legacy Tim took pride in being a part of. _Though I don’t think Mom would appreciate me dressing up in a skintight black suit and goggles and parading around the rooftops of Gotham, sometimes with Batman or one of his flock chasing after me._

So engrossed in his perusal of the artwork hanging on the walls, Tim almost missed it when Alfred opened a door that led down a more narrow and normal looking hallway. “If you’d like an art tour, Master Tim, I’d be glad to accommodate you at a later date, though I would ask that you leave everything stay in their rightful places,” the old butler said dryly.

Jason chuckled while Tim grinned. “I wasn’t even thinking about that, Alfred. Honest!” he said as the man raised eyebrow at him. “I was thinking of my mom actually. She loved coming here for parties as it gave her a chance to look at all of this on the way in.” Tim gestured to the long hallway that he knew opened up into a large ballroom somewhere much further in.

“My apologies, Master Tim,” Alfred said as Tim followed him and Jason through the doorway and into the less ornate hall. “I’m always finding something missing after Miss Selina visits, usually a small trinket of some sort. She enjoys it for a short time and either mails it back or returns it on her own.”

“No shit?” Jason finally spoke up. “And just how does she do that? This place has more security than meets the eye, so I can’t imagine it’s exactly _easy_ , even for someone like Catwoman.”

“Oh, I don’t know about that,” Tim drawled with a lazy grin. “I’ve helped Selina break in here a few times before to return things. It’s a game she likes to play with Bruce. Each time she plays, there’s always something new to overcome.”

“And that is precisely how we discover the gaps in our security.” Alfred opened another door, this one opening up into what Tim guessed was the family dining room. Through the wide bay windows, he could see into what would be the gardens of the Manor, though everything was hibernating for the winter.

Alfred kept going and opened the double doors on the other side of the room, finally entering what Jason had long since described to Tim as _his_ domain. The kitchen. The room was massive in size and brightly lit with a combination of overhead lighting and windows overlooking the same side yard as the dining room.

Off to the side, tucked into a corner by another set of bay windows, was a small breakfast nook with three delicate looking teacups and saucers already waiting, along with a bowl of actual sugar cubes and a small pot of milk. He heard Jason let out a small gasp and the man stepped forward, picking up one of the cups. It looked out of place in his large hand. “Alfie, are these?” he trailed off, unable to finish the question.

Alfred walked over to the table with a tray of tea sandwiches and what Tim suspected were fresh baked scones. “They are, Master Jason,” he confirmed.

Tim looked curiously at the cups, but other than noting they were fine china, nothing stood out about them. _Must be of some sentimental value to them._ “Is there a specific spot I should take?” he asked instead.

“Please sit here.” Alfred gestured to the seat facing the winter garden. “I’ll be back momentarily with the tea pot.”

Taking his seat, Tim watched Jason slowly sit down in the chair that faced the kitchen, leaving the spot that faced the dining room doors wide open. _This nook is rather cleverly placed. Anyone coming in those doors wouldn’t be able to see anyone sitting here right away._

Jason carefully set the cup back in the saucer in front of him and let out a deep sigh. From the looks of it, he was still on edge, but was calming down. _I can see why. He spent a lot of time in this room when he wasn’t learning how to be Robin. He’s told me about teatime with Alfred, but also just doing his homework here while Alfred cooked. If there’s one ‘safe place’ in this house, it’s here._

“I get it now, Jay,” Tim said quietly. “Why you wanted to come for tea first.”

Jason had been watching Alfred and turned his teal gaze on Tim. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

***** 

Teatime went better than Jason expected, though he had no doubt that since he first called Alfred the day before, the old butler worked hard to ensure it went smoothly. Still, there were some things even Alfred couldn’t control and the first sight of Wayne Manor as Tim drove up the long driveway sent Jason almost into a blind fury. He suspected Tim thought he was close to having a panic attack, which was fine with him. _Pussy cat knows a lot, but even he doesn’t know just how much I hate Bruce sometimes. That sometimes I still want to kill him for not killing the Joker. I should have been the last one…_

The kitchen of Wayne Manor was not a place Bruce often frequented, so Jason had relatively few memories of the man in this room, making it something of a haven. _Though the one time he was so high on the antidote to Scarecrow’s fear flavor of the week was hilarious. Now there was a serious case of the munchies._

Alfred kept to safe conversation topics for the most part while Jason was there and the man appreciated it, though he felt a bit frustrated, feeling like he was being handled with kid gloves. He couldn’t blame the old butler. Jason was a bundle of issues wrapped in gasoline soaked packaging, just waiting for the flame to light him up. And to top it off, he was the Red Hood, a known criminal who’d murdered over a dozen drug dealers on his quest to take down Black Mask.

_Not to mention the Joker, but we don’t talk about that. Tim said Bruce asked him about it once and gave him his cover story and hasn’t bothered him since. Knowing B, he’s watched my Jamie Lopez impersonation for hours on end at this point, trying to figure out for certain if that was me. I wonder if he’ll ever flat out ask. No one had more motive to kill Joker than me. No one._

One of the things Alfred asked about was the phone call Jason received from Bruce the day before. “He hasn’t said a word to me about it, even in passing,” the old man said as he deftly prepared a cup of Earl Grey for Jason and handed it to him. “I suspect he’s waiting for your reply.”

Jason took a sip of the hot tea and closed his eyes, the taste almost overwhelming him. He made Earl Grey often, but it never tasted the same as the way Alfred made it, even when using the same brand of tea. “Probably,” he said, opening his eyes again and watching Alfred with Tim’s cup. He only took milk, with no sugar. “What I still don’t get is why he asked in the first place. Does he even _get_ the fact that the sight of him pisses me off most of the time? Even if I see him on TV, I want throw something at it.”

“Thank you for holding back,” Tim chimed in. “I like my TV.” A curious look appeared on his face. “Is that why your apartment in the Bowery doesn’t have one?”

“It did, but I threw it out the window while I was still chasing after Blackie. I had enough sense to _not_ throw my laptop.” Jason picked up one of the tiny cucumber sandwiches and popped it in his mouth.

“Break the window?”

Jason swallowed. “Nah, that was already open. I was smoking like a chimney that day and needed to air things out. Good thing too.”

“Your temper has certainly remained much the same as when you were younger,” Alfred said thoughtfully, taking a sip of his own tea. “But it sounds like the reins you had on it have frayed somewhat. Would that be because of the Pit?”

Tim and Jason both snorted at the comment. “Actually, I have a pretty good hold of my temper most of the time,” Jason said and Tim nodded in agreement.

“He does,” the cat burglar said. “He even counts to 10 before the truly _scathing_ remarks come out. I think what he used to do with his fists he’s now turning into words.”

 _That’s the first I’ve heard of this._ “Really?” Jason asked as he looked at his partner.

Tim nodded. “Really. I’ll try and record you next time. You have a tendency to make obscure literary references when you do.”

“Is that why I see with your Kindle all the time now?”

A smirk was all he got for an answer.

“Going back to Master Bruce,” Alfred said, turning the conversation back on topic, “What do you propose to do if you do decide to accept his invitation to Christmas?”

Jason sighed. He’s been thinking about this ever since the call came yesterday, even through the movie marathon he and Tim had last night instead of playing video games. Normally, just holding Tim close while watching a movie was calming to him, but he’d been almost fully lost in his thoughts. _And I’m positive the cat knows it too. Probably never said anything because I wasn’t going off half-cocked. The only time my brain turned off was when he rode me into oblivion there on the sofa during one of the movies. Bet he did that on purpose, now that I think about it._ He glanced over at Tim who was calmly sipping on his tea and munching on a scone.

“I don’t know, Alfie. I really don’t. This,” he gestured to the kitchen and the table in front of them, “is fine. Now that I’m in here, everything I felt when I walked in to this house is like a distant memory.”

“Perhaps when we’re done, we’ll take a short tour through the common rooms the family uses and see what happens. Perhaps seeing the rooms ahead of time as they are now will help prepare you.” Alfred paused and took a sip of tea before continuing. “The family Christmas tree is up in the living room. I’m not expecting Master Bruce home for another couple hours, though Master Damian should be home within the hour. Today is his last day of school for the year.”

The Christmas tree. Jason felt another strong surge of emotion at the thought of showing Tim the tree. “Yeah,” he said slowly. “Let’s do that.”

They moved on to other topics, Alfred finding Tim’s schooling of particular interest, especially now that he was possibly adding a new undergraduate degree to his collection. It was easy to see that Alfred liked Tim, especially with everything the other man was doing to help Jason. _Tim, Babs, and Alfred. My safe people who don’t judge. Heh, I think Blondie’s quickly becoming a fourth. Fuck, but watching her verbal smackdowns with Tim are fucking hilarious. I swear, Damian popped a boner watching the two of them go at during that game night if the way he rushed out of the room when they were done was anything to go by. He’s still got it bad for Tim from what I hear, but I swear to God, he’s got it just as bad for Stephanie._

When they finished, Alfred let them help carry everything to the sink, but said he’d take care of the washing up later. He then led the way back through the double doors to the family dining room and through another door and hallway that led to the large living room where Jason remembered curling up on the sofa and falling asleep to the soft drone of the TV in the background.

The TV was off right now, but the multicolored lights on the large Christmas tree were on. The large fur tree was almost eight feet in height and carefully decorated with old ornaments that Jason once learned had belonged to the Wayne family for a few generations. But mixed in with these were ornaments made by Dick from when he was a child and living here at the Manor. He’d been the only one young enough to make homemade ornaments.

There were also some ornaments up that Jason remembered picking out with Alfred from the store. He approached the tree and carefully reached out to cup a small figurine of Santa with a large book. Looking up, he saw another, this one of a red cardinal in flight. _I was looking for a robin, but it’s not exactly a holiday bird. But I liked this one._

Tim walked up next to Jason and wrapped a slender arm around his waist. Jason automatically lifted his arm so the shorter man could step in closer against him. The arm settled easily over Tim’s waist. “It’s a beautiful tree,” he said. “Just like you said it was.”

“Yeah,” was all Jason could say in response. His eyes were darting all over the tree looking for the other few ornaments he’d picked out. There was a specific one he was looking for. He slowly started leading them around the tree. _There it is._ One of the ornaments was a small blown glass dragon. It was oddly out of place on the tree, but the red, green, and gold colors made it the perfect addition, at least in Jason’s younger eyes. _And it’s still fucking perfect, even today._

“I see you found your dragon, Master Jason.” Alfred came to join him and Tim. “Master Damian is quite fond of it and always insists it should be placed on the tree on the few occasions he’s been convinced to help with decorating.”

Jason chuckled quietly. “That so? And did the demon brat help this year?”

“No,” Alfred replied. “He and Master Dick were in charge of the main entrance and putting up the outdoor lights.”

“I take it Damian kept Dick from getting carried away by the front doors?” Tim asked. “I thought that was really well done.”

“Master Damian has a very artistic eye and is quite capable of keeping Master Dick’s more enthusiastic decorating tastes in check.”

“That’s the polite way of saying Dickiebird has no taste and can’t be trusted to decorate shit without supervision.” Jason laughed and tore his eyes away from the tree to the fireplace on the other side of the room. Something caught his eye and made him frown.

Letting go of Tim, he crossed the room quickly to look at the stockings hanging from the large mantle.

 _Alfred. Bruce. Dick. Jason…_ He stopped reading and turned to Alfred, who was watching him with a calm gaze.

“I never stopped putting up your stocking, Master Jason, the same as I never stopped putting up your ornaments. Master Bruce was furious with me the first year and refused to step foot into this room the entire season, but the following year, he’d taken Miss Stephanie under his wing and simply ignored it.” Alfred walked across the room to stand before the fireplace, Tim trailing behind.

“And now?” Jason choked out.

“This year he took out your ornaments himself and hung them from the tree. He put up all the stockings too. There’s one for Master Timothy there at the end as well.” Alfred gestured to the last stocking.

Jason’s vision was blurry. _What the hell, Bruce? I was dead to you, but never to Alfred. What the fuck? What the fucking hell, Bruce!_ He wanted to rage, wanted to welcome and embrace the rage the thoughts should be sending him into, but all he felt was exhaustion. It was almost as though the pit of rage that normally dwelled inside was empty for once, leaving behind a gaping chasm of nothingness.

The tears fell and Tim wrapped Jason in a tight hug, rising up slightly on his toes as he always did to rest his chin on Jason’s shoulder. He didn’t say anything, but held him close.

Jason clung to Tim, holding on to him to keep the nothingness at bay. He didn’t want the numbness that came when he felt like this, not now. He let out a deep and shuddering sob. It broke through the lack of anything and everything and Jason gasped. “I’m okay, pussy cat,” he said in a wrecked tone. “I’m okay.”

“You sure?” Tim asked concernedly.

 _No. I’m not, but goddamn it I’m gonna be. And if it takes having to come here on fucking Christmas, I’m going to do it._ “No, but there is one thing I want to do,” he muttered into Tim’s hair.

“And what’s that?”

“Come here on Christmas Day and punch Bruce in the face for being a dick, then get drunk on Alfie’s eggnog.”

 


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm...How about a three part side story? Dick decided he wanted in on the action.

 

Tim kept a close eye on Jason the week leading up to Christmas, though he tried very hard to make sure he wasn’t caught. He was Stray, so it wasn’t too difficult, but now that he didn’t have classes to disappear to during the day, he needed to be sneakier about it. 

That included following Jason out at night when he did his rounds as the Red Hood. 

It was easier since they were staying in his apartment rather than at the brownstone across town. Tim had a few different Stray suits, one of which was insulated and came with a fully lined hood that covered his mouth. With his goggles, it looked very much like the old Batgirl costume Cassandra Cain used to wear. It came in handy on occasion and this week proved no exception. 

Stray crouched in the shadows on a fire escape overlooking an alley, observing the Red Hood down below. It had been three days since they’d had tea at the Manor, but Jason still wasn’t calming down, taking out a lot of pent up frustration and anger on the wannabe gang-bangers down below. _These guys can’t put up the fight he’s looking for, which is pissing him off even more. I almost wish someone from his family would find him, then he’d truly be able to let off some steam. Hell, I’ve even tried to spar with him, but damn did Jason show me just how out of my league he really is. I’m good, but he’s much, much better._

A low tone in his ear warned of the incoming voice through his comm. “I see you’re out and about again tonight, Stray,” came Oracle’s mechanized voice. “That’s three nights now, something good must be going on to get you to come out in December.” 

Stray smiled bitterly. “I wouldn’t call it good,” he said quietly, not wanting his voice to carry in the still night. The very one-sided fight below him continued. “Have you talked to B or A recently?” 

“No. Is Hood okay?” It was a safe assumption that if either Bruce or Alfred were mentioned by Tim, it had something to do with Jason. 

“Not sure. B invited us to the house for Christmas. Called Hood on his own and didn’t tell A.” 

A string of expletives was let loose by Oracle. _That’s impressive. Didn’t know she could swear like that._ “What on earth is he thinking? It’s too soon.” 

“Yeah, I agree, but Hood wants to try. We met A at the house the other day for tea. Went pretty well until A took us to the living room to look at the tree and Hood broke down when he saw the stockings. Something about how A never stopped putting his up while B ignored it for the last 10 years, then this year, B himself put it up, along with one for me.” The fight down below was winding down. Time for Stray to move if he didn’t want Hood catching him. He uncoiled from his spot and hopped back up onto the roof, finding a shadowed spot where he could keep an eye on Hood. If Jason were to come up this fire escape, he’d need to move quickly to find better cover. 

“Goddammit,” said Oracle, this time in her own voice rather than the mechanized voice she usually used over the comms. “So is he just letting off steam or did he decide to go?” 

“Both,” Stray growled. “Though he hasn’t called B back to tell him yet, at least that I know of. He told A we were and I know he’d rather shoot himself in the foot than disappoint him.” 

“And what does A think of this?” 

“Same as me from what I could tell, but he’s more willing to try and get Hood there. I’m pretty certain he’s going to threaten holy hell on the rest of the family if they so much as breath wrong while we’re there.” _Now there’s a thought. Alfred bringing forth fire and brimstone and bad food to keep everyone in line._

“I’ll make sure I’m there,” Oracle said. “Perhaps I’ll just pick you two up and we can drive together.” 

“That should help. You can try and convince Hood that joining the Birds of Prey is a good idea again.” Hood was going up the fire escape on the other building across from Stray, so his current cover was safe. He shifted a bit, ducking down completely when Hood reached the top in case he turned around. 

“It is a good idea, for both of you. Perhaps the next time I make a serious pitch, I’ll see if I can’t get Black Canary to help. Hood likes her.” 

“You mean he likes her tits and her tights. Besides, I’ve already agreed on the condition Hood joins.” Stray peeked over the ledge and saw Hood making a running jump on the other side of the building. He’d follow once there were three buildings between them. He wasn’t concerned about losing the man as the helmet he wore had a tracker in it. 

“Yes, but that’s still a conditional acceptance, which means you’re not fully sold on the idea either. Anyways, how’s the letting off steam going?” Oracle changed the topic back to the matter at hand. 

Stray gladly let her. “Not well. He’s itching for a fight, but there’re no big players out to give him one. Even I’ve tried, but the one time I did take a direct hit from him, it threw me across the roof and he refuses to try again.” 

“You okay?” It was common knowledge how hard Hood could hit a person. His strength was on par with Batman’s. 

“I’m fine. I know how to take a hit and roll with it.” 

Oracle was silent for a moment. Stray could hear the sound of a keyboard in the background, her fingers flying over the keys. “I can arrange for Nightwing to come and give Hood the distraction he’s looking for. He’d do it in a heartbeat, especially if he knew you two were coming for Christmas.” 

It was Stray’s turn to be silent as he thought. _Nightwing would be the perfect distraction for Jason right now. But does Dick really need the possibility of broken bones this close to the holiday? At the same time, tonight would be the best night for it since we’re supposed to get snow tomorrow. There’s no snow or ice yet to slip on and if Jason can get it out of his system now, then he can stay in the rest of the week and I won’t have to follow him._

“Ask him,” Stray said firmly. “But only him.” 

“You got it.”

*****  

Dick was ecstatic when Barbara asked him to go tangle with Jason, especially when he learned why. “He and Tim are really coming to the Manor for Christmas?” He quickly abandoned his patrol route and hopped on his motorcycle. Even at this time of night, it was a good 15 minute drive across town to the Bowery. 

“That’s what Tim said,” Babs replied. “He’s just as concerned about it as I am, if not more. Jason’s been trying to let his frustrations out as the Red Hood, but nothing is giving him the fight he needs. Stray’s been out and following him for the last three nights now.” 

Letting out a low whistle, Dick took a quick turn and flew up the street. “That explains a lot about the reports I’ve been hearing coming out of Crime Alley and the Bowery the last few nights. Word is Red Hood’s gone on a bender.” 

“Can’t blame him,” Babs said diplomatically. “Anyways, here’s the channel Stray’s on tonight. Ping him when you get close and he’ll guide you to Hood. Don’t tell Jason you know about them coming to Christmas. And don’t tell Bruce. Tim said he doesn’t know yet.” 

“Roger that.” 

As Nightwing drove across town, he couldn’t help but feel excited for the prospect of seeing his little brother and his almost little brother with the rest of the family for Christmas. _Holidays have always been important to me, this one more so that most. Mom and Dad loved Christmas and even though we didn’t have much, they always made it special, as did everyone else at the circus. I know Bruce puts up a face that he doesn’t care about holidays, but I know it’s more important to him than any other holiday combined. It hurt him at Thanksgiving that Jason wasn’t there, so I understand why he’s reaching out now, even if Jason’s not ready for it._

Something else niggled at Dick as he drove, something that'd been bothering him since October when he learned Stray and Red Hood had teamed up. _There's no way those two didn't have something to do with Joker's death. I can't imagine anyone having more motive than Jason. But Tim swears that whatever Jason was planning, he managed to convince him to abandon it and focus on getting help instead. That they had nothing to do with it. Coincidence is what he said.  
_

_And if I believed that for a hot second then I'm giving up my Crocky Crunch forever. There's just no proof. None. However they did it, they covered their tracks well._

It amazed Dick how quickly Bruce let go of the Joker’s murder. Yes, he investigated, but it was _Bruce_ and Bruce didn’t know how to let things go. Not with something as important as this. He suspected Jason’s return had something to do with it. After all, it wasn’t every day someone returned from the dead, let alone a son who’d been thought dead and gone for the last 10 years. 

Who’d have thought that Bruce would finally get his priorities straight and put his family first for once in his life? Dick felt Alfred’s touch at work here and knew better than to push it. _  
_

_As much as I want to condemn them for whatever hand they had in Joker’s death, I can't blame them. Not now that I know just how messed up Jason is. And it's all because of that man. I'm glad he's gone and it makes me sad that Jason had to do it.  
_

_And Tim! Holy crap, that guy is all kinds of awesome. And smart. And so totally in love with Jason that it's almost ridiculous. Of course, Lil’ Wing is too. I can't believe that Tim's almost on par with Babs when it comes to computers. She’s trying to steal him away from Selina, which, seriously, good luck with that. Tim’s too much of a cat to not play both sides of the fence.  
_

_I wonder what Bruce thinks of Tim? I mean, really thinks of him now that he knows Tim is Stray. He wanted to adopt him after all. Man, how would things have turned out if that happened?  
_

His thoughts racing, Nightwing approached the edge of the Bowery. As he crossed the Sprang Bridge, he tapped his comm over to Stray's channel. 

"Hey there, kitty cat! Heard you need me to pick a fight with Red Hood tonight," he greeted Tim in a cheery voice.  

"Took you long enough to get here," Stray replied testily. "He's going through another gang down on 14th and River." 

"Anything good?" Nightwing turned down a side street as he came off the bridge and hung another left to continue his way north. The street crossings Stray gave him were closer to Crime Alley.  

"Looks like a drug deal gone south. I wouldn't normally be concerned but this is the second gang in less than an hour. He's not giving himself a break."  

Dick caught the edge of concern in Tim's voice. He knew it had to be bad for Stray to even be out and about in the cold December night. "I'm almost there. ETA is four minutes." 

"Make it faster. Someone just broke out a crowbar." He sounded grim. "He hasn't seen it yet." 

"Shit." Dick gunned the engine and took a couple more corners at some truly reckless speeds. Rather than parking the bike and running down the street like he originally planned, he charged straight down, burning rubber and squealing tires at the last second as he slid the bike into three men who were sneaking up on his brother with a crowbar in hand.  

The noise from the tires, as well as the bike, distracted almost everyone like Nightwing hoped as he easily leapt off his downed motorcycle. Red Hood kept pounding away on the punk in front of him, slamming him roughly into the side of the brick building before turning to acknowledge the first Robin's arrival.  

"The fuck you doin' here, Big Bird?" Hood growled. He stopped abruptly and clenched his fists at one of the boys on the ground in front of him, stunned by his sprawl into the pavement from Nightwing's arrival.  

_He must have seen the crowbar._

“Just thought I’d drop in,” Nightwing said breezily. “Wondering what’s got you so stirred up the last few days.” 

The Red Hood kicked the crowbar hard, sending it flying with a loud _clang_ off into the darkness. He was breathing hard, chest rising and falling quickly, and sounding kind of like Darth Vader in his helmet. “Nothin’ you need to concern yourself about.” 

Dick held his hands up calmly. “I’m not here to cast judgment on your methods of keeping the peace. But seriously, is something going down you need a hand with?” _I’ve got one more trick up my sleeve to push the right button. Let’s hope I don’t have to use it._

“It’s _fine_.” 

The guys on the ground started stirring, taking Jason’s attention away from Dick. One of them got to his feet and tried to take a swing at Hood. He punched the kid in the face and down he went again. He walked around giving them each a solid kick in the gut. “Stupid fuckers,” he muttered. “If you can’t hold your own in a fight against me, what the fuck makes you think you can try when Nightwing’s here?” 

With that, Jason turned and disappeared down a dark alley, completely ignoring Nightwing. _Well, can’t have that now, can we?_

He left the gang members where they lay and picked up his motorcycle. A voice chimed in through his comm. “If you go down the block and hang a right into the first alley, there’s a spot you can park that thing without anyone taking it.” 

“Thanks, Stray. You got an eye on our boy?” 

“Always. He’s up on the roof on your six. I think he’s waiting for you.” 

“Good. I won’t be long.” 

_What is my life even that I have to be a punching bag for my little brother? I’m glad to, really. He needs me and I’m not going to fail him as a brother again. But goddammit, Bruce, this is all your fault._

***** 

Jason stood on the edge of the rooftop, watching Nightwing ride his motorcycle down the street a bit and pull into an alley. There was a good spot to hide a bike there, about halfway down. _How does he know where to park that thing around here? This isn’t his normal patrol route.  
_

Normally the sight of Nightwing was enough to set his teeth on edge, with his pretty boy smile and perfect teeth and a quip for every occasion. The way the man _moved_ was something he still envied, even after all these years. He made it look so easy when those same movements never came easy to the second Robin, no matter how hard he practiced. _The quips though, that I got down. Never could keep my mouth shut._

Tonight though, he welcomed the sight of his older brother. _Finally, I can get the fight I’ve been looking for. I know these last few days have been rough, on Tim too, but fuck do I need to punch someone that can fight back._ A memory from the other day of taking a swing at Tim crossed his mind. The sight of seeing Tim flying across the rooftop of his apartment building was something he never wanted to see again, even if the damn cat had agilely flipped and rolled with it, gaining his feet with his fists up and a cocky smirk, despite the blood starting to drip from the side of his mouth. A sight that would normally have turned him on made him sick to his stomach instead. 

_Fuck this shit, I’m starting a fight whether Dickiebird wants one or not._

He felt Nightwing approaching him from behind. 

“Jaybird,” the other vigilante started to say but Jason turned and swung hard, not giving the man the chance to finish. His fist connected with Dick’s hastily raised gauntlets rather than his face. The man’s face twisted into a grimace. “Fine, if that’s how you want it.” 

Fighting Nightwing was exactly what Jason wanted. 

Fists flew, Jason going more for power and strength than grace and speed. Dick could almost meet him in terms of strength; he had a gymnast’s lean body, but each muscle was pure compact power, as Jason was abruptly reminded of when Dick landed a kick to the side of his helmet with a jump that he made look easy. A loud _crack_ echoed through the night. 

_Shit, I think that busted the side of the helmet._ Jason took a step back and raised his hand to the hidden switch that controlled the latches of hood at the back of his head. He pulled it off and tossed it to the rooftop with a clatter. Raising a hand to his face, he made sure his red domino mask was still firmly in place. 

Nightwing held back, watching Jason closely. The younger man knew the other wouldn’t reengage until he did. “If nothing’s going on, Hood, then why the rampage?” he asked. “You and Stray get in a fight?” 

“Shut the fuck up,” Jason growled and charged his brother again. 

The fight was cathartic, exactly as he hoped. Dick was one of the best hand-to-hand fighters on the planet and skilled enough that Jason didn’t have to worry about accidently hurting him. He purposefully didn’t pull any of his knives and Dick’s escrima sticks stayed in his shoulder holsters. They danced across the rooftop, punching, grappling, kicking, throwing almost everything they had into gaining the upper hand against the other. 

Jason wasn’t sure how long they’d been at it by the time he pulled back, breathing heavy and sweat glistening on his brow, even in the cold night air. He could see the puffs his breath made as he breathed hard. Dick took a step back as well. _He’s tired too, but even with sweat dripping down his face, he still looks like a goddamn underwear model._

“You done?” Dick asked after Jason didn’t say anything or engage again after a few moments to catch his breath. 

The stress of the last few days was finally gone. Jason was _done_. He was tired and his body ached in such a good way. _I want to go home. I want a shower. I want to fuck Tim. And maybe not necessarily in that order if I’m right about how Dickiebird got to be here in the first place._

“Yeah, I’m done.” He knew he sounded exhausted and didn’t care. 

“Care to share with the rest of the class what this was about?” Dick relaxed his stance, but didn’t approach Jason. He caught the twitch of his fingers though and knew Dick was holding back on purpose. 

“B’s a fucking douche who doesn’t know how not to push.”

A small smile appeared on Dick’s face. “And you’re a stubborn asshole who doesn’t know how to back down when he’s in over his head.” 

“Takes one to know one,” Jason quipped in reply. 

“Did this help?” Dick gestured to the space between them. 

Letting out a deep breath, Jason rolled his shoulders. _I feel like I’m being watched. Felt like it the whole damn night now that I can think straight._ “It did, but I got one question for you, Dickiebird and I want a straight answer.” 

“Shoot.” 

“Did the pussy cat put you up to this?” 

A look of chagrin on Dick’s face was all the answer Jason needed. “Yeah. He’s worried about you.” 

“He’s too fucking good for me.” Jason sighed and glanced around into the night. _There’s no way in hell he’d have missed watching us fight, so he’s got to be around here somewhere._

“He’s perfect for you,” Dick replied. “I’m reminded of that each time I see him.” 

Jason looked back at Dick. _Need a new topic._ “Bruce invited us to the Manor for Christmas.” It wasn’t exactly what he wanted to say, but it came out anyway. 

“Really?” Dick looked surprised. “That’s great! But don’t you think it might be a bit much? Babs said you haven’t been back yet.” 

“We went the other day for tea with Alfred.” Jason shook his head. _In for a penny, in for a pound. Besides, Tim and Babs are always hounding me to open up more._

“That’s fantastic! But I’m guessing things didn’t go that great if you’re going out and picking fights. Did Bruce show up?” Dick’s face took on a more serious look that matched his tone. 

_Christ, that would have been a fucking nightmare if he had._ “No, thank god. But I decided we’re going. On my terms. So don’t get any funny ideas and think it gives you free rein to hug me.” Touch was an odd thing with Jason. Strangers bumping into him on the busy streets of Gotham hardly even registered, but as soon as anyone other than Tim entered his personal space, he went into high alert. It made being around Dick especially difficult since he was such a casual toucher. 

Dick held up his hands. “I won’t! I swear. Have you told Bruce yet? Or Alfred?” 

“Just Alfred. And Tim.” 

The way Dick’s face lit up made him look like a Christmas tree. “You shouldn’t tell him. Just come. It’ll throw him off guard.” 

_That’s a great fucking idea. Why the hell haven’t I thought of that? Oh right, because I’ve been too busy making mountains out of molehills with my fantastic coping skills._ “I’ll do that. It’s fucking perfect.” 

“I won’t say a word. Now don’t you think you have someone to get home to?” Dick said gently. 

“Nope, I think he’s somewhere around here spying on us.” Jason looked around again, making it very obvious he was doing so. “Kinda defeats the point of going home if he’s not there.” 

Dick chuckled. “I’ll leave you two to work that out. See you this weekend.” He gave a wave and, with a few running steps, jumped down into the alley below. 

Jason waited. _Give the cat a chance to come on his own. If he arranged all this, then he’s close. No way in hell he’d miss eavesdropping on our conversation too._

He didn’t have to wait long. A long ingrained sixth sense told him when he wasn’t alone on the rooftop any longer. Even then, it still took a moment to find Stray in the darkness where he was perched on top of the rooftop access door for the building below. The sight of his fully covered mouth and nose, along with the almost glowing green of his goggles was a bit off putting. _I’ve never seen that outfit before. It’s kinda creepy looking. But smart considering what cold air does to him now._

“You done playing mama cat?” Jason asked as he cautiously approached. Stray was still Stray after all. 

“For the moment.” Tim’s voice was muffled. 

There were a lot of things Jason could have said, but there was only one thing he wanted to say. “Thanks, pussy cat. I needed that.” 

He could just imagine Tim’s lips quirking in Stray’s trademark smirk. “I know.” 

_It’s a fucking shame it’s not warmer out. I could fuck him right here._ “Ready to go home?” 

“In a few minutes.” Stray gracefully dropped to the rooftop and leaned against the side of the raised enclosure. He crooked a sharply nailed finger at Jason. “Come here.” 

_Christ, as much as I want to…_ “You sure you want to play games out here, pussy cat?” Jason closed the distance between them, leaning in and bracing his arms above Stray’s head. “It’s cold.” His cock, already half hard because of his fight with Dick, hardened even more, making him greatly regret the cup he was wearing right now. 

“I’m never cold when you’re around.” A hand started tugging at Jason’s belt. “Open up.” 

Jason complied, curious to see what his cat had in mind. The air was cold on his exposed dick for all of a moment before Stray took him in hand and gave him a few firm strokes. The sensation was odd with Stray’s gloves, but not unpleasant. Jason let out a low moan. 

Letting go, Stray pulled up his goggles, revealing Tim’s pale blue eyes. A quick tug and his nose and mouth appeared. Jason licked his lips. _There’s the smirk I knew was there._ “Whatcha got in mind, pussy cat?” 

Tim didn’t say anything, but his smirk grew, laughter dancing in his eyes. He dropped to his knees and took Jason’s cock in his mouth.

***** 

Later, much later after they got back to Tim’s apartment, Jason got his shower. Afterwards, he curled around Tim in his massive bed, tucking all the blankets he could around the smaller man and leaving just one to drape over both of them. Tim insisted he was fine, that a blowjob on a rooftop wasn’t going to kill him, but Jason still worried. He’d heard some of the coughs cold dry air caused Tim and made sure the humidifier in the bedroom was on full blast and the heat was cranked before he let Tim leave the shower. _Of course, the fact he was blissed out in the tub from his own blowjob helped. I gotta remember that watching me fight turns him on._

Tim’s even breathing told him he was asleep. Jason gently ran a hand through Tim’s fine hair, tugging carefully at a few snarls. He was still in need of a haircut, even more so now that classes were out. _I’ll take him out later today to get one. He’s going to want to look his best for Christmas. He likes showing off like that.  
_

Jason sighed and pulled his blanket up higher. He was tired, his mind finally starting to slow down. _That was quite the stunt he pulled tonight. I bet he’s been out the last couple of nights too. It would explain the cold feet and why he looked a bit flushed when I’d get home as well._

As sleep finally tugged Jason under, he curled up tighter around the young man in his arms. _You’re too good for me, pussy cat._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guess what? There's going to be mistletoe in the next chapter!


	3. Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What on earth is it with me and lengthy chapters? Here's the finale!

 

Christmas Day finally arrived. 

Jason tried very hard to not think about what was going to happen later on. The deal was he and Tim would show up for a couple hours and leave. Whatever happened during those two hours was up to Alfred. Barbara was going to drive them and was perfectly willing to leave early if needed. 

_If needed my ass. She knows as well as I do that Bruce is going to do something to piss me off. It’s not like it’s that hard when it comes to him, all he has to do is open his mouth sometimes, but fuck, I’d really like to make it through an Alfred-cooked meal._

He’d waxed poetic to Tim for the last couple months over Alfred’s cooking. The cat just smiled and nodded. _He’ll see soon enough._

For now, he sat on the sofa and tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for Barbara to arrive. She was the only Bat who knew the location of Tim’s Robbinsville apartment. She’d sent Tim a text saying she was on her way, but it was still going to be a good 30 minutes before she arrived since her place was down in Old Gotham at the other end of the city. 

Tim was curled up in his armchair, messing around with his tablet like usual. He’d debated for a while on what to wear and what look he wanted to go for. The haircut Jason made him get the other day made him look much less like a mangy cat and more smooth and sleek, though it was still falling into his eyes a bit. _Can’t believe he’s got actual hairpins holding it back. Looks good on him though._ Tim’s ears were loaded up with his myriad of piercings. When Jason looked closer earlier, he laughed at the sight of the alternating dark red and green metal studs Tim had gotten from somewhere.

Jeans and sweaters were the order of the day, Jason in dark blue and Tim in black. There was no way in hell Jason wanted to dress up more. He even debated about not shaving just to show how little this bothered him ( _lies, all lies_ ) but a dry look from Tim as he shoved his way into the bathroom to shower made him change his mind. _The cat really does know me too well._

“Is the gift bag ready?” Jason asked for the millionth time, needing to ask something to break up the quiet.

“Yup,” Tim replied calmly. “Bottles of wine for everyone and non-alcoholic glogg for the demon. In gift bags.” 

Knowing Tim, they were all color-coded. He’d done all the shopping. Jason knew precisely dick about wine. Theoretically he knew some paired well with certain types of foods or desserts but how that worked, he had no idea, nor did he care.  

That was something else he was still adjusting to. He'd been bent on revenge for so long that he had no idea what he wanted to do with his life now. It unnerved him sometimes, seeing the drive and focus Tim put into his schooling. The only thing Jason found that he really enjoyed was reading, which came as no surprise as he'd always liked books. He would often go to the GCU library and read while Tim was in class. If he found something he wanted to bring home, Tim would check it out for him. 

_And isn't that a mindfuck? I have a home. Yeah, I still have my apartment but I'm almost never there unless I'm freaking out over something. I have my own half of a closet and we share a dresser. Not that I have a lot of stuff, but still._

_That Birds of Prey offer Babs made is sounding better and better. Plus, her agents get paid for the shit they do and I can finally stop freeloading on the pussy cat. Not like I can get a real job since I'm technically dead._ It irked Jason a lot that he wasn't pulling his own weight around beyond doing the cooking and cleaning, which wasn’t much since Tim was actually pretty organized and was used to doing his own laundry. The only chore he willing passed on to Jason was cooking. _Pisses me off I can’t even get a library card at the city library. Not that I ever did before when I was a kid but that was besides the point. I'm a fucking housewife..._

Jason's thoughts were interrupted by Tim's phone ringing. His nerves went into high gear at the sound as he recognized Babs' ringtone. _Oh shit, what the fuck have I gotten myself into? Come on Jaybird, get your shit together. Tim and Babs are with you, Dick's on my side, and Alfie won't let Bruce pull anything._

He was so busy freaking out he missed Tim hanging up the phone. “You ready?” he asked in a steady voice as he got up. “We can still bail if you change your mind.” Tim’s voice may have been calm, but his eyes and posture radiated concern. 

Nodding, Jason slowly got up and took a deep breath. “Let’s get this fucking show on the road.” _I’m not backing down. It’s just like any other challenge I’ve come face to face with. Christ, why does it have to be so hard though? It’s dinner. Food. You like food. It’s all the shit that comes along with it that’s gonna suck. Damn you Bruce…_

***** 

Barbara eyed Jason carefully as she drove through the light traffic on the Aparo Expressway and across the Kane Bridge into Bristol towards Wayne Manor. The young man was slouched in the front seat worrying at the cuff of his dark blue sweater from where it was peeking out underneath the sleeves of his brown leather jacket and staring out the window. In the backseat of her custom SUV directly behind Jason, Tim kept shooting her concerned looks as well. He looked more put together than Jason, with his black wool coat and green and red plaid scarf. 

_Nice to know I’m not the only one who’s concerned. I don’t care what promises Dick and Alfred made, I’m pulling Jason out at the first sign of a meltdown. Or a fight. I think Tim’s right that Jason’ll try and bluster his way through a problem by picking a fight. He’s only seen Bruce the one time I’m aware of and that ended about as we all expected it would._

“You can stop with the looks, both of you.” Jason turned from his intense study of the outside world to give Barbara and Tim an amused look of his own. “I’m not going to break.” 

“I know, I just can’t help but worry,” Barbara replied a bit sheepishly. “You’ve been doing so well and the holidays are stressful at the best of times for everyone.” _Anytime more than three Waynes get together is a stressful event._

Jason chuckled ruefully. “Am I? Doesn’t feel like right now. I just keep telling myself I want an Alfred cooked dinner, a chance to raid the library, and all the eggnog I can keep down.” 

“It’s nice to have goals,” Tim chimed in. “Think I can convince Steph to give me a tour of the Batcave? That’ll keep Bruce outta your hair for awhile.”

Barbara and Jason both laughed at that. “Tim, I think it’s a guarantee Bruce’ll follow you down there,” Babs said with a glance in the rearview mirror and smiling. “He’ll probably pat you down before leaving too, just in case.”

“God, why does everyone think I have sticky fingers like Selina does? Just because I had a master thief as a mentor doesn’t mean I picked up all of her bad habits.” Tim pouted. 

“Just a lot of them,” Jason replied, tossing a smirk over his shoulder at his boyfriend. “You have a very loose interpretation of the differences between stealing and borrowing.” 

“I do not!” Tim cried out indignantly. 

It sounded like an argument they’d had before. Barbara smiled as she drove through Bristol, listening to the two of them go back and forth. It was amusing and educational, giving her more insight into Stray, but also where some of Jason’s lines were drawn as well. _I really hope they say yes to becoming part of my team. God, the things I could do with the two of them._

The easy banter died down as Jason became aware of his surroundings once she pulled up in front of the massive gates blocking the entrance to Wayne Manor. He stiffened and clenched the armrest tightly. Barbara reached over and grabbed Jason’s hand, marveling at just how much bigger it was now compared to the one in her memory. “We’re here for you, Jason. No matter how big a tool Bruce is, we’re here for you. Say the word and we’ll leave.” 

Jason nodded slowly. “Thanks, Barbie-girl.” 

Barbara smacked him lightly on the arm as the gates opened and she started driving again. “You’re only going to get away with that nickname today, buster.” 

“Better make it count then.” Jason forced a grin. 

***** 

Tim sat on one of the sofas in the same living room he’d seen earlier in the week with Jason sitting stiffly next to him against the armrest, a cup of eggnog held loosely in his hands and a tray full of fancy looking canapés and other treats sitting on the coffee table in front of them. Jason, for all that he said he planned to get drunk on the eggnog, had barely touched his, so busy was he staring down Bruce. 

The man had been absolutely shocked and amazed when he opened the front doors to the Manor for Barbara and saw Jason and Tim with her. The idea Dick gave Jason the other night was a bulls-eye. _Who knew the Batman can show emotions sometimes? I wonder if I can sneak some of the security footage of that moment and make a still frame of his jaw hanging open like that. I know it made Jason feel good._ He glanced over at the man. _At least temporarily. Dick needs to get his ass in here and be the damn distraction he is. Or Steph. Barbara, Selina and I can only do so much._

Barbara was helping Alfred in the kitchen with something, so it was Tim, Jason, Selina, and Bruce in the festive looking living room. It was always fun to watch Selina teasing Bruce, now more so as this was the first time Tim was able to see it out of costume. _Thank god she was able to make it. Jason likes her._

Tim took a sip of his eggnog and grabbed one of the little puff pastries filled with something yummy looking from the tray. _Hell, if it weren’t for Bruce, I think Jason would actually be okay being here. He gets along at least somewhat decently with everyone else._

Selina was regaling Jason with a story of her latest successful heist while Bruce scowled fiercely at the shorthaired woman. She was sitting across from them on another sofa with Bruce sitting next to her, almost as stiffly as Jason was. Unlike Bruce, Selina lounged comfortably, feet curled up and tucked under Bruce’s thigh, ostensibly to keep warm, but Tim knew better. _She’s keeping as close an eye on him as I am on Jason._ “The Sinclairs should have known better than to keep such a valuable piece of jewelry in such a pathetic safe,” Selina was saying breezily. “Even my little kitten could have been in and out of that thing in a heartbeat by the time he was 11.” 

The comment garnered a chuckle from Jason, who looked at Tim with a small smile. “Such a tiny little kitten he was back then too,” he tried to tease. 

Tim let him. “I still had very sharp claws, even then. Mama cat wouldn’t let me out without them.” 

“I remember,” Jason said. 

“And he’s never gotten rid of them either,” Selina said with no small amount of pride in her voice. “There’s at least two cats in this town who’ll never be declawed.” 

Bruce looked like he wanted to say something, but a voice behind Tim spoke up before he had the chance. “Jason! Tim! You made it!” Dick had finally arrived. With him was Stephanie and a short Asian woman Tim had never met but knew by reputation. _Shit, that’s Cassandra Cain. The scariest Bat of them all._ Behind them, forcing his way around his older siblings, was Damian. Where they all had been, Tim wasn’t sure, but judging by the dampness of Damian’s hair, someone had taken a shower recently. 

“Hey, Dick. Steph, Damian. Merry Christmas.” Tim got up to greet them and was quickly wrapped in a tight hug from Dick. 

“Merry Christmas! I’m glad you’re here.” Dick lowered his head and whispered quietly, “How’s he holding up?” 

“So far, so good. Just distract Bruce so I can get some food in him or something,” Tim replied in the same tone.

Dick let him go and Stephanie quickly took his place while Dick sat down in Tim’s spot on the sofa, carefully not touching Jason, but being a solid presence. 

Stephanie and Tim hugged, which wasn’t unusual for the two of them when they’d meet up these days. “Hey there, Tim! Merry Christmas! Have you met Cass yet?” she asked, letting go of Tim and turning to Cassandra. 

“I haven’t,” Tim said and held out his hand to the still woman. “Tim Drake.” _I wonder what she sees when she looks at me?_

Cass gave him a small smile and shook his hand with a firm grip. “Cassandra Wayne. I have heard much about you, Stray.” 

“All lies, I swear,” Tim said breezily. 

Both women grinned. “That’s up for debate,” Steph said.

Damian cleared his throat and Tim turned to the boy. _More like young man. I swear, he gets taller every time I see him now._ “Merry Christmas, Damian,” he said with a slight twist of his lips. Even though Tim was openly dating Jason, the youngest Robin still harbored a crush on Tim. Jason swore up and down he was crushing on Stephanie too, but Tim still received the majority of the boy’s attention.

“Merry Christmas, Timothy,” Damian replied firmly, almost like this was the most important thing he’d say today. _Man, he’s still got it bad._ Tim could tell he’d taken some pains with his appearance, as his black hair was carefully styled and the scent of aftershave implied he’d shaved recently. A crisp white collared shirt peeked out from beneath a dark green cashmere sweater vest. _Considering who his dad is, I bet he has to shave at least a few times a week now. And if I didn’t know for a fact from Steph that he hates sweater vests, then I wouldn’t have known he dressed up for me. Brat, why do you do this to yourself?_

Stephanie had taken Cassandra over to Jason to introduce them and Barbara returned to the living room with Alfred in tow, a tray across her lap as she wheeled her way in. Alfred was carrying another try of appetizers.

“We’re all here, finally.” Bruce stood up from the sofa and surveyed the room, drawing all eyes to him.

For a moment, Tim thought he looked a bit uncertain, then he squared those massive shoulders of his and met Tim’s gaze, quickly moving it to Jason, then the rest of the people in the room before continuing. “I want to thank everyone for coming. This…this means a lot to me, seeing everyone I care about here. I’ve been reminded by many people in this room recently that I’m not the best at expressing my feelings,” a wry smile appeared on Bruce’s face before disappearing, “but seeing all my boys and my girls together in the same place means more than I can ever hope to express.” Bruce’s gaze lingered on Jason again. “Welcome home, Jason.”

Tim’s eyes moved to Jason. He didn’t have a good view of the man’s face since he was sitting facing away from Tim, but he could tell by the rigid stiffness of his shoulders that Jason was clenching his fists tightly. Dick was watching Jason too from the way he shifted on the sofa to face his little brother. _Time to diffuse a ticking bomb._ _God, I know you mean well, Bruce, but don’t do shit like this in front of everyone._

Jason stood up, surprising Tim before he could get back to the sofa. He looked almost awkward in his blue sweater and faded jeans against the tailored togetherness of the mostly black ensemble Bruce was wearing. Tim was quick to gain the man’s side, but he rolled his shoulders and the tension bled from them. Looking Bruce right in the eye, Jason replied in a brash voice, “Since when have you been anything but shit at emotions? Get a therapist. It helps.”

Everyone started laughing as the tension left the room and Jason swung a possessive arm over Tim’s shoulders, hugging him tightly for a moment before relaxing his grip. _Good job, Jason. Good job._

The next hour passed uneventfully, though that was a stretch of the imagination considering Tim enjoyed his first dinner at the Manor. It was everything Jason promised and more. By the time the meal was done, Tim swore he couldn’t eat another bite, even with the promise of pie in another hour. “Assuming our guests wish to stay a bit longer, of course,” Alfred said. “If you must be going soon, I can get your leftovers packed now, along with a pie to take home.”

_No wonder Jason says he’s the master of passive-aggressiveness. He’s checking with Jason without really saying it._ Next to Tim at the large dining room table, Jason nodded slowly. “I think another hour won’t hurt. I think I ate so much I might get sick if we left now.”

“My SUV and I thank you for that consideration,” Barbara replied with a teasing smile.

“Anytime, Barbie-girl.” Jason gave her a cheeky grin.

Dick’s mouth dropped. “What the? Since when do you let _anyone_ get away with calling you that?”

“It’s a one time deal,” Barbara replied.

“So, who wants to do presents?” Stephanie asked excitedly, almost bouncing up and down in her chair across the way from Tim. He and Jason were seated almost as far from Bruce down the table as they could get.

“I’ll help Alfie with dishes,” Jason said as he got up. The look he gave Tim spoke volumes and he nodded.

Dick looked like he wanted to say something, but quickly closed his mouth. Stephanie smiled. “I got a gift with your name on, Jay, so don’t be too long.”

Tim let himself be dragged away into the living room while Jason disappeared into the kitchen with Alfred and all the dishes.

_For once, I’m going to encourage his smoking habit. I hope he goes outside and takes a breather._

*****

Jason stood outside the kitchen door, taking a slow drag of his cigarette. His skin felt like it was crawling, all pins and needles and goosebumps. Each nicotine-infused breath helped him calm down, as did the cold air against his exposed skin. The kitchen garden was turned over for the winter and a fine dusting of snow powdered the dark earth.

_Another hour. What the hell was I thinking? Alfie’s pie, that’s what I was thinking. Fresh out of the oven and I bet he made homemade ice cream to go with it. Every damn thing on that table was something he knew I’d enjoyed as a kid. Fuck if I ever said no to anything he put in front of me, but he always paid attention._

He took another drag. Inside, he knew Alfred was puttering around with a teakettle for the two of them. They’d made quick work of the dishes and Alfred knew like he always did what Jason needed. He’d all but shoved Jason out the backdoor, though he never approved of Jason’s smoking habit either.

_Whatever works, I guess. The pussy cat looks like he’s enjoying himself even though he’s in babysitter mode. And fuck, but the babybat has it bad for him. I wonder if he’s going to try and catch Tim under the mistletoe in the living room. If I know that damn cat, he’s either going to eviscerate the brat or he’s going to teach him a lesson he’ll never forget. Either one should be fun to watch._ Jason smirked at the thought and carefully flicked the ash from his cigarette off into the snow to the side of the door where it wouldn’t get tracked inside. Alfred was the only one who really used this entrance, but Stephanie had let slip earlier that he was gradually asking for more help when carrying in the groceries.

_How old is Alfred now? He’s like the Energizer bunny who just keeps going, but he’s getting up there. Who’s going to take care of everyone when he’s gone?_ The thought sat like lead in Jason’s stomach and he glared fiercely at the hedge on the other side of the enclosed garden. _Not going there, Jaybird. I’ve got enough shit on my plate to deal with right now. But it won’t hurt to come here more often for tea. I can do that at least. The sight of Bruce may piss me off, but my issues aren’t with Alfie._

With that, Jason finished his cigarette and trashed the butt in a small can he saw resting on the stoop before going back in. He was positive Alfred placed it there for him.

Alfred was waiting in the breakfast nook, a teapot and two cups sitting in front of his usual place.

Wordlessly, Jason sat and Alfred poured a cup of a light colored tea into Jason’s cup, then his own. “It’s a green tea blend with a hint of peach I favor after a heavy meal.”

Jason picked up the cup and cradled it in his big hands, enjoying the warmth before taking a sip. He sighed. “This is really good, Alfie.”

“It better be considering what it costs per ounce,” Alfred replied primly. “Well worth the expense if I may so.”

Chuckling, Jason took another slow sip, savoring the flavor. “You know me. The only things I’ll actually spend good money on are guns and tea.”

“And the occasional book.” Alfred reached over to one of the empty seats and handed a beautifully wrapped package to Jason. “Neither of us have ever been much for making a fuss, but I think you will enjoy these.”

Opening the package seemed like a sin with just how well done the wrapping was. Jason carefully peeled off the tape and the paper to reveal three hardcover novels he’d never read before. He looked questioningly at Alfred.

The old butler didn’t disappoint. “In the years you were gone, I didn’t find much time for reading. But of the books I did complete, those three stuck out in my mind as being books you would have enjoyed. So now I give them to you to read at your leisure.”

Jason felt the tears welling in his eyes before he could stop himself and started blinking rapidly. _Goddammit, Alfie. You are the fucking best._ “Thanks, Alfred,” he choked out. “Now I feel like shit that all I got you was a bottle of wine.”

“Nonsense, my dear boy. You’ve given me the best possible gift today that I could ever have hoped for. Like Master Bruce, it makes me happier than words can describe to see you here with everyone else. I know this day has been more difficult for you than you’ve let on, but I appreciate the effort, though it pains me to know how much you’re struggling.”

“I…Thanks. It hasn’t been easy. If Tim weren’t here, I seriously doubt I would have even tried.”

Alfred nodded and took a sip of his tea. “I owe a serious debt of gratitude to that young man. Tell me, what are some of his foods and treats? I doubt feeding him will even come close to repaying the debt, but I would like to make the attempt.”

Jason smiled at that and started a discussion of Tim’s odd eating habits, his likes and dislikes, and his strange obsession with hot and spicy foods when fighting off a cold. The conversation was easy and relaxing. Anyone peeking into the kitchen would assume it was simply a grandfather and his grandson catching up over a pot of tea.

Before long though, the tea was gone and Jason stared morosely at the doors leading to the dining room. “Once more into the breach,” he said with a faint scowl.

“You will do fine, my boy. Besides, I think it’s past time you came to Timothy’s rescue.”

Jason smirked as he walked towards the doors. “He’s got Selina with him. I have a feeling it’s going to be the other way around.”

*****

Tim watched Stephanie hand out gifts from under the Christmas tree to the different members of her family from his spot on one of the sofas. Selina was curled up next to him while Bruce had taken a seat on one of the large armchairs closer to the fireplace. He idly noticed a stocking with Selina’s name had been added to those hanging there already.

“Anything good in the stockings or just candy?” Tim asked quietly, barely moving his lips as he spoke into Selina’s hair. Her head was resting against his shoulder.

“Usually a mix from the couple times I’ve been here,” she replied, just as softly. She shifted a bit so Tim could hear her better over the running commentary from the Bats. It was odd to see them all in the same place and out of costume. “I got a very nice pair of emerald earrings one year, and a beautiful bracelet another year.”

“The way to your heart is not through legally obtained jewelry,” Tim teased.

“Of course it’s not,” Selina agreed. “Where’s the fun in that?”

Stephanie suddenly dropped a small package in front of Tim. He looked up at her in surprise. “Let me guess. Santa told you I’d be here?”

“Something like that,” she replied with a grin. “Here’s Jason’s too if he decides to keep hiding in the kitchen.” Her voice turned serious. “All joking aside, how’s he doing? I don’t know him well enough yet to be able to really tell.”

Around them, Tim noticed the conversation quieted down as he became the focus of their attention. “He’s doing better than I expected. I’m glad he took a break from all this rather than bolting as soon as the two hours was up.”

“He is very…twitchy,” Cassandra commented as she sat down next to Tim. “He is not comfortable here at all, but he is trying. I think he is trying to prove something, though whether that is to himself or to someone else, I am not sure.” It was the longest speech Tim had heard her make.

_Damn, she is good._

“Oh, he is trying to prove something,” Tim agreed. “To himself mostly. Just keep doing what you’re doing and we should be okay.”

Bruce was the first to nod. “Do you think he will accept a gift from me, Tim? I got one for him, for both of you, even though I wasn’t sure you’d be here today.”

Tim shrugged. “Hard to say. If you put it along with his other gifts and don’t make a production out of it, it should be okay.”

Bruce quickly got up and left the room.

The family, Tim, and Selina chatted easily for the time Bruce was gone. Stephanie had finished handing out all the gifts in the interim and Tim was amused to find he had something from each member of the Batclan, including Cassandra.

_Feel kinda like a heel for just getting them wine, but what the hell do you buy the family that has everything? I know no one is judging, but I’ll have to do better next year. Wow, I’m already thinking that far ahead. Slow down there, cat._

Bruce had just added his two presents to the pile in front of Tim when Jason and Alfred entered the room. Tim’s eyes went right to Jason, who smiled slightly as he made his way across the room to take the seat next to Tim that Cassandra vacated.

“I was keeping it warm for you,” she teased as she took a seat on the floor.

“Don’t forget the stockings!” Dick cried out as he jumped up from his spot on the other sofa. “Looks like Santa went all out this year!”

“ _Ttt_ , Richard, will you cease with your foolishness for once?” Damian rolled his eyes at Dick like only a teenager could. “No one believes in a fat man in a red suit around here.”

“What about the Hogfather?” Jason asked with a grin. “There was one year he lost quite a bit of weight. Started speaking in all capital letters too.”

Tim laughed while most of the others looked confused, though he did see Barbara smiling, as well as Alfred.

“No one can speak in all capital letters, Todd. Don’t be ridiculous.”

“Read a book that’s not about military campaigns or history and you might learn something.” Jason’s grin took on a shark like quality.

“Stockings!” Dick said again to interrupt the glaring contest and started handing them out.

Tim was amused by how full his was. He wasn’t greedy, but it was fun getting new things. _And maybe there will be some fun Bat toys I can make use of when I hit the streets again._

“So how does this work?” he asked, gesturing to the packages in front of him. “One person at a time, or what?”

“We’re pretty unorganized when it comes to that,” Bruce said with a small smile. “Just have at it.”

Tim did with a gusto, though he noticed Jason going through his gifts much more slowly as he watched his siblings around the room. The stocking did contain the promised candy, as well as a bunch of throat lozenges, but there was also a new watch he really liked. It wasn’t a smart watch, but something a bit more old fashioned that reminded Tim of his dad for a moment. He caught Bruce watching him as he opened it and nodded in thanks. The man cracked the barest hint of a smile in response.

_Shame I’ll have to take it apart first to check for a tracker. He is not going to find my apartment so easily._

His other gifts were all things he could appreciate too, though the best gifts came from Damian and Cassandra. Tim grinned when he opened the slender box from Damian to reveal a fine looking dagger. “Oh, Damian, I like,” he practically purred. Weapons didn’t usually do it for him, but this was a nice piece of equipment.

Damian looked pleased if his smug expression was anything to go by. “You are welcome, Timothy.”

The box from Cassandra was slightly more bulky. “Oh, this is nice.” Tim ran his fingers over the collapsed bo staff. “How did you know?” he asked questioningly.

“I saw some footage of you using a bo staff once. You are quite good with it, better than anyone else in my family,” Cassandra replied from her spot on the floor by Jason. “I would like to spar with you sometime before I leave.”

Tim’s mouth dropped in surprise. _She wants to spar with me? Holy shit!_

Jason nudged him in the side. “Nice job, pussy cat. I got 10 bucks that says you don’t last more than five minutes against her.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence,” he growled in reply.

“20 that he’s on the floor in under three,” Dick chimed in with a vicious grin of his own. _And people say he’s the nice one. Fuck that._

“50 that he lasts seven minutes,” Damian said in retort.

“At least someone’s on my side.” Tim glared at Jason.

“Let me get these all down!” Stephanie grabbed her phone and started typing. “When and where?”

“Where else?” Cassandra said with an easy shrug. “The Cave.”

“But not today,” Bruce interrupted firmly. “We’re all too full to be at our best right now and Tim did not come here prepared to spar with anyone.”

Jason chuckled darkly. “You just want time to hide all the fun shit in the Cave before Tim gets his paws all over it.”

“That too.”

“Oh, come on,” Selina said, still curled up next to Tim. “I trained my little kitten to be so much more than thief. You’ve got to give him some credit. After all, he kept you in the dark for years over his identity.”

Bruce cast an assessing gaze over the two cats lounging on his sofa. “True, but Stray was never quite as _prolific_ as you. His tastes run very different and I know enough about him that the Cave will be like a playground to him.”

_Excuse you. There may be some truth to that statement, but I’m only going to steal from you if you piss me off. Guess who’s office is getting a paint job tonight? Jason’ll love it._

Tim snorted. “You know shit about me, Bruce. Who is the real Tim Drake, I wonder? The nerdy grad student who trips over his own feet and is super shy when meeting new people or Stray, the cat who always lands on his feet and isn’t afraid when presented with a new challenge?”

“I think you’re somewhere in between.” Bruce’s features firmed, a grim line appearing on his face. _So that’s what that looks like without the cowl. No wonder Jason says he looks constipated sometimes._

“Is that so?” Tim arched an eyebrow. “And just how do you propose to test the theory?”

“Time. Observation. Listening to the others talk about you and seeking out other sources to learn more.”

Tim was getting pissed. _God, now I understand how this man can get under your skin._

He opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, Jason grabbed his hand. “Hey, calm down,” he said as he leaned in to speak, lips gently brushing Tim’s ear. “He’s the master of pushing buttons and being an annoying asshole. You want to throw him off guard, do something outrageous. Be the cat I know you are.”

_Do something outrageous, huh?_ A dangerous smirk appeared on Tim’s face. _I have just the thing._ He abruptly stood up and carefully stepped over the mound of presents scattered around him and Jason. All eyes were on Tim as he stalked gracefully across the room and stood right in front of the fireplace. Crossing his arms, he made an obvious point to glance upwards, and waited.

Jason took the bait, catching on to Tim’s plan before anyone else did. He got up and walked towards him, his stride smooth and a cocky grin on his face. “Never going to pass up an opportunity to get my mouth on you.” He leaned in and Tim wrapped his arms around Jason’s neck, pulling him down into a hard and messy kiss. Jason let out a groan as Tim’s tongue teased his mouth open, seeking entrance into the warm dampness. He tasted of peaches and an undercurrent of cigarettes. But beneath all that, Tim tasted _Jason_.

They were both out of breath by the time Tim pulled back, though he made a point to try and hide it. He dragged a finger against Jason’s cheek and down across his lips. “We’ll continue this _later_ ,” he promised.

“Damn well better,” Jason said, enough heat in his gaze to almost make Tim want to drag him out of the room to find a quiet corner somewhere. “Now who’s next?”

_I’ve got a game to play. Focus._

“My turn,” Stephanie said fiercely as she practically shoved Jason out of the way. “Timmy and I have some unfinished business.”

Before Tim could blink, he held a very different person in his arms, someone almost as desirable to him as Jason. Stephanie was warm and soft and the taste of her mouth under Tim’s questing tongue was almost the same as he remembered from what felt like forever ago now, but was less than a handful of years in reality. She was just as enthusiastic, her full lips dancing across Tim’s in teasing touches before her tongue danced with his and followed back into his mouth.

Tim pulled her close, wrapping one hand in her long golden hair and placing the other around her waist, so that they were standing flush against each other. He could feel her breasts against his chest and moaned softly, fighting the desire to move his hand up to touch. Instead, his hand betrayed him and moved a bit further south to ghost over her firm, but curvy, bottom. Stephanie reacted by pressing into his hand, arching ever so slightly.

“Okay, okay, I’d say we’re moving out of the realm of PG-13 and right into R.” Dick’s voice seemed to come out of nowhere, breaking the spell that seemed to have taken over Tim and Steph. They pulled apart with a gasp and Tim didn’t even try to hide his heavy breathing this time.

“Hot damn, pussy cat.” Jason sounded in awe. “You sure there’s nothing between the two of you? Cuz that sure looked like something.”

Stephanie laughed and buried her face in Tim’s neck for a moment, trying to catch her breath. They still held each other loosely. “More like a missed opportunity,” Tim replied, looking down softly at the woman in his arms. _Goddamn, but I really missed the boat with her. It would have been great, however long it lasted._

Pulling back and stepping out of Tim’s grip, Stephanie nodded in agreement. “A very big missed opportunity. But don’t worry, Jason.” She looked over at Jason with a firm look on her face. “I’m not the type to go poaching into another’s territory. But if I ever find Tim alone under the mistletoe again, I won’t be held responsible for what happens, especially if I’m still single.”

Tim held his breath for a moment as Jason eyed Stephanie, trying to get a gauge on the man’s reaction. He was standing next to a very wide-eyed Dick with his arms firmly crossed against his chest, legs slightly parted. He let out his breath as Jason grinned. “Fuck, I may just shove him under it if that’s going to happen again. You two are fucking gorgeous together.”

Steph replied without missing a beat. “Look who’s talking. I love me some good guy on guy action and you two definitely fit the bill.” She walked up to Jason and stood up on her tiptoes to give him a kiss on his cheek and whispered something in Jason’s ear that Tim couldn’t make out, but whatever it was made Jason blush a bright red when she pulled back with a smirk and walked away. _What did she say? Dammit! I’ve never been able to make him blush like that._

Out of the corner of his eye, Tim saw Bruce slowly shake his head and start talking to Selina, who looked far more interested in what was going on across the room with Tim than at what Bruce was saying.

_Okay, I will admit to losing this round thanks to Stephanie, but it is still game on, Bruce._

Damian suddenly appeared next to Dick, as well as Cassandra on the other side of Jason. Tim raised an eyebrow at the two of them. Cassandra wore a curious expression on her face, but Damian’s looked eager. “What?” he asked.

“You’re still under the mistletoe,” Cassandra said, pointing up at the little piece of greenery.

“May I…” Damian was interrupted by Dick slapping a hand over his mouth and grabbing him about the shoulders to pull him away.

“No!” Dick almost shouted. “You’re underage and there’s no way you’re getting that kind of education from Tim. You’ve gotten more than enough today.”

Jason laughed at Damian’s protests while Cassandra still looked curiously at Tim. “May I?” she asked, looking up at the mistletoe.

_Oh, god, what have I gotten myself into?_

“Sure,” Tim replied with a smile. A real smile, not one his Stray smirks. “Come here.”

*****

Later that evening, Jason and Tim sat on the sofa in Tim’s brownstone watching one of the movies Jason received as a gift. The heater was on, slowly taking the chill out of the air, but the only light was from the TV. They hadn’t been here all week, but with some of the gifts they’d received, particularly Tim’s new watch, they hadn’t wanted to go back to the apartment. The place was sorely lacking in food, but Alfred had pressed a rather large bag on Jason before they left with Babs that was full of leftovers and the pie they’d never had a chance to eat. There was also a container full of the ice cream Jason had been right about the old butler making. That had gone right in the freezer.

Jason’s arm was draped across the back of the sofa and Tim was leaning comfortably against him, a warm and solid presence that kept Jason grounded more often than not. He wasn’t paying the slightest bit of attention to the movie, instead going over the events of the afternoon in his head.

The day hadn’t been as bad as he’d feared.

_But it wasn’t what I expected either. Tim going toe to toe with Bruce led to quite the eye-opener with Steph. I knew she and the pussy cat had a bit of history, but damn, even a blind man could see their chemistry. I know Tim and he wasn’t faking any of that. He likes her. And if what she said was any indication, she sure as hell likes him._

The thought left him a bit unsettled.

_He could do so much better than me. I’m nothing but a washed up Robin who can’t do anything but punch his way out of a problem. Steph at least has a few things goin’ for her. She’s smart. She’s stacked. She kicks ass._

A hard poke to his side distracted Jason from his thoughts. “You’re thinking too loudly,” Tim muttered as he grabbed the remote and paused the movie.

“Sorry. Got a lot to think about.”

“You’re thinking about Stephanie.”

_Fucking smartass._ “Yeah, so?” Jason said defensively.

“If I wanted to be with Steph, I would have a long time ago.” Tim shifted a bit to look up at Jason. The angle looked painful, but Tim was bendy like that.

“Yeah, so you’ve said a million times. But…”

“But nothing.” Tim raised a finger to tap at Jason’s lips. “Yes, she’s hot. I will not lie and say I don’t want to have sex with her, because damn, I do. Just once. But while I may be more open to exploring different partners even though I’m in a _committed_ relationship, you’re not. And I respect that. So does Steph and neither one of us would do something like that behind your back because we don’t want to hurt you.”

Jason shook his head and lowered his gaze. “But you still want to.”

Tim’s hand cupped Jason’s chin, drawing his gaze back onto the shorter man. “It’s not any different than your obsession with Dick’s ass.”

A laugh escaped Jason before he could hold it back. “Pretty sure that’s you, pussy cat. You have an unholy interest in banging my family.”

“Just you,” Tim replied and climbed into Jason’s lap, straddling a thick thigh as Jason wrapped his arms around Tim’s slender waist. “What do I need to do to convince you?”

_Perhaps if he says it enough I’ll start to believe it._

“Hmm…” Jason shifted his hips slightly, causing Tim to ride his thigh a bit harder. Tim’s knee settled between Jason’s thighs and lightly brushed the apex of his legs. Jason felt his cock start to harden at the movement. “I don’t know what to tell you, pussy cat. This whole thing, being in a relationship with someone, I’ve never done it before. I just want you and I can’t fucking believe it most of the time that you want me.” It slipped out before Jason could stop it.

The smile Tim gave him was tinged with sadness as he leaned in and brushed a gentle kiss between Jason’s eyes. He cupped the side of his face in a slender hand. “Jason, I wanted you before I even knew what I wanted _was_. And that was long before Stephanie appeared in the picture. Now that I do, I’m _not_ going to let that go just because your sister gave me one of the best kisses I’ve ever had.”

It was a variation of something Tim had told him once before not long after they officially started dating. The words soothed an open wound in Jason’s chest that he realized was getting smaller and smaller each time Tim said it. _I love you, pussy cat. I don’t think you’ll ever know how much._

“Which sister?” Jason teased. “You kissed both of them today.”

Tim shuddered and groaned. “Don’t remind me. Kissing Cassandra was quite possibly the strangest thing I’ve ever done.”

“She seemed to like it.”

“I don’t think she has a lot of experience with this kind of thing,” Tim said honestly.

“Probably not, but at least you didn’t have to kiss Damian.”

“Thank god for small favors. And Dick Grayson.”

Jason laughed, letting his head fall back against the back of the sofa. Tim grinned and shifted again, this time moving so that he was straddling both thighs as he draped himself across Jason’s chest. They relaxed like that for a few minutes before Tim spoke up. “So what did Bruce give you?”

Sighing, Jason opened his eyes, not realizing he’d even closed them. “It was a key.”

“To what?”

“The Manor.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. There was a note that said the locks have been changed several times since I last lived there, so I’d need a new key for whenever I come to visit.” Jason found that if he said it fast, it didn’t hurt as badly. _Like ripping off a band-aid._

“Visit, huh?” Tim sounded curious. “Interesting choice of words.”

“The Manor’s not home, pussy cat. An apartment across town is.” Jason tightened his grip on Tim to hold him closer.

_I know it’s more home for you than this place ever was. Though if some of the things you’ve been looking at online about home renovations are true, that may be changing._

“Hmm,” Tim practically purred. Something about what Jason just said seemed to please him. He started placing little kisses up the column of Jason’s throat. “And what was it Steph said to you that made you blush so hard?”

Jason started shaking as he tried to suppress his laughter, Steph’s words coming back to him. They’d been the perfect parting shot as she’d walked away. “If we ever decide to make a sex-tape, she wants a copy.”

Tim started nibbling along Jason’s ear. “If she wants to see us so badly, she should come over and _watch_.” He ground his narrow hips against Jason, not even attempting to hide how the idea turned him on.

“Fucking voyeur.”

“She’d be the one watching,” Tim almost whispered as he leaned back slightly and reached down to pull his sweater and undershirt up and over his head, tossing them to the floor. Jason’s eyes were glued to his pale chest and the rosy little nipples that hardened in the still cool air of the brownstone, though it was warmer than before. “That makes me an exhibitionist.”

“Is that so?” Jason started rubbing his hands over Tim’s thighs.

“Of course,” Tim purred as his hands traced down his torso to start unbuckling his leather belt. Jason watched as the deft movement revealed more of the thin line of dark hair that started below Tim’s navel and disappeared into his pants. “What do you think I’m doing right now?”

It took Jason a few seconds for his brain to put things together. “Putting on a show for me?”

Tim’s smile was absolutely _wicked_ as he popped open the button of his jeans and started sliding the zipper down slowly. Jason could see the tent in his boxers as the more confining denim was pulled away. “Yes. What do you think so far?”

_That you’re the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen. That I want you to fuck me tonight until I can’t see straight._

“Dunno. Any good show needs a few rehearsals, right?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we all know what happens next. For the time being, this is the end of my Stray universe, though I'm not going to say it's done for good. You never know when inspiration will strike. 
> 
> On the bright side, as I wrote this chapter over the last two days, I pretty much thought out what will be a Christmas Eve chapter for the upcoming Tuesday Nights sequel. Got a chapter and a half to go to finish the Cleansing and I'll finally be able to start that. 
> 
> Happy holidays everyone!


End file.
